custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Magmus
Magmus is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. He is one of the oldest Glatorian still alive, and is one of the founders of the Bara Magna social system. Biography Before the discovery of Energized Protodermis on Spherus Magna, Magmus was being taught in the ways of combat by the Jungle Tribe Agori known as Lekrex, though their lessons were cut short once the Core War began. After being recruited into the army of the Element Lord of Fire, Magmus became one of the Element Lord's high-ranking commanders. In addition to this, Magmus was also placed in charge of the Fire Tribe's elite forces, which was comprised of only the best and most skilled soldiers. At a later stage during the war, Magmus was assigned to train rookie fighters, due to his tribe's increasing need for warriors. However, the war forced Magmus to train his students quickly, and many of them still required lessons in the ways of combat. One such student of his was the Fire Tribe warrior Flardrek. Once the Shattering occurred, Magmus and many others were stranded on the section of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna. Later, Magmus helped create the Bara Magna social system along with several other veterans of the war including Certavus, Tarix, Ackar, and Vastus. Shortly after this, Magmus gained the position of the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian, as well as taking up the role of Vulcanus' primary Glatorian trainer. Among some his known students include the Jungle fighter Lotawn, and the Fire Tribe Glatorian Vesha. He would later go on to win the Great Tournament at least once, defeating the previous winner, an Ice fighter named Drezdak, and becoming the champion of all Glatorian for the following year. He also won several more arena matches on behalf of the Fire Tribe. Eventually, however, Magmus' old age began to catch up with him, and he was forced to relinquish his role as Vulcnaus' secondary Glatorian, and pass it onto one of his former students, Flardrek. However, he still represents Vulcanus in the arena whenever the Fire Tribe's prime or secondary Glatorian cannot. He currently continues to be a trainer for young Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, though is also known to train warriors of other tribes as well. One such student of his is the Jungle Glatorian, Vernax. Because of his current job training new Glatorian, Magmus is unable to represent Vulcanus in its desperate times. Recently, he, Vernax, and Grepex travelled to Tajun to pick up some supplies, when they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission. The trio set out to find him and his Agori companion Robuke, who they found being menaced by the Bone Hunter Zaz and his steed Kelore. After defeating them and introducing themselves, Magmus and the rest were approached by Ignika Nui with an offer of help. Society of Guardians Later, they, along with the Skrall Verex and his Agori companions, Ranzesk and Drex, were taken to Toa Akatark's base where they met several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe before being offed membership into the Society of Guardians. Magmus accepted the invitation, and became a member of the Society. He was then seen speaking to Zogorak, along with Vernax. Later, Magmus, along with all the other Glatorian and Agori that had accepted membership, were informed that they had to return to Bara Magna to attend to problems. Ignika Nui then used the Kanohi Ignika to transform Magmus' tool and imbue him with the power to control Fire. Shortly after this, Nepzek arrived riding a Destral Cycle, and expressed interest in modifying it once he returned to Tajun. However, Krataka and Atukam arrived, and sadly informed the group of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Magmus then expressed a desire return to Bara Magna in order to protect the remaining villages. After calming Magmus down, Atukam and Krataka explained the group's mission: to investigate the recent Glatorian and Agori abductions in the last year or so. Later, Magmus and the others made his way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Magmus and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes ment her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. Abilities & Traits Magmus is a veteran Glatorian, and as such, he is very skilled in combat. He is a master of the blade and can wield his sword with grace as well as power. Though fierce in battle, he is also very wise. Despite his skill, however, Magmus' advanced age usually keeps him out of the arena, leaving most of the fighting to the younger Glatorian. Because of this, Magmus often feels his age, and many times is relegated to guarding Vulcanus while the younger Glatorian fight in the arena. Nevertheless, he remains a proud warrior, ready to answer any challenge. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Magmus was granted the Elemental Power of Fire. Tools Magmus wields a Blazer Blade as his main weapon. Ignika Nui later used the Kanohi Ignika to upgrade the Blazer Blade, which Magmus can now use to focus his elemental Fire powers. He also carries a Thornax Launcher. Stats Trivia *Magmus' name is derived from the word magma. *Magmus gave Vernax his Tri-Blade Katana. *Magmus was inspired by another MOC of user Toa Hydros' known as Toa Zuvak. **Magmus was also inspired by a character named Hudson, a veteran warrior from the popular animated Disney series,Gargoyles. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Outcast of the Sands'''' '' Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:Society of Guardians